parnuwikiaorg_et-20200214-history
The Aesthetic of Error
PNP 2020 Neljapäev | Thursday 23.1.2020 - 23.2.2020 Näitus | Exhibition. Pärnu Linnagalerii Pärnu Linnagalerii Kunstnike Maja | Pärnu City Gallery Artists House (Nikolai 27, Pärnu). Veaesteetika | The Aesthetic of Error. Kuraator | Curated by Paul Beaudoin, PhD The Error Aesthetic exhibition explores the use of system error in the creation of artworks. The exhibition examines digital still images, video, sound, and textiles as genres that have been integral to the development of the "error aesthetic." An international selection of artists working on the "error aesthetic" in still images, video art, sound art, and textiles. How this aesthetic has been incorporated into popular culture is also examined. T̥̥͙̮H̞̏̊͒͐E̍ ̃A̞͕̪͂ͅË̴̦́Ṡ̟T̍Ḧ́ͦ̄ET̢͍͎̙͈IͥĈ͞ Ơ̺ͥ͠F̲ͦ ̡͑ͤ̍ER̡̖̭͞R̵̝̱̄O̿͋R̙ One important task of a computer is to perform calculations with the highest degree of accuracy using specially designed software and hardware. Paradoxically, humans engineer these machines and we have all heard “to err is human.” In the hands of an imaginative artist, a mistake can be a source of inspiration leading to a work of significant aesthetic meaning and beauty. bͣeà̷̸͉͎̭͖̳͍̘̣̰̼́ͪ̚u̝̫̠̭͆̆ͮ̍̆̋͟͠͡y While glitches occur s̕p͌oͬn̗ta̎n̳e̸oͩusly, artists who intentionally introduce error into the creative process are data moshing. Anyone with a computer and a little bit of motivation can introduce “error” into a sound, image, or video. Categories of error are clearly defined and commonplace in our digital communication: reverberation, echo, slicing, bend, warp, pixel-sort, and fade. While early glitch was lo fi, im̾̅͞mͫe͐di̿a̸̮t̜͋͝e, e̞p̪ͮ̾h̸e͖͈m͎͛̀eŕ̴͛al̲̍,̽̑͝ ̼an̆d perhaps, unintentionally beautiful. Today there is a kind of nostalgic reconsideration emerging making the “aesthetic of error” a part of our everyday visual language. “Aesthetics of Error” exhibits work from global artists working with inventive creativity in st͡ill ima͌g͓e͗s,̉ ̮vìd̒e̷oo and ̰soun̺d҉.. Üks arvuti olulisemaid ülesandeid on arvutuste tegemine suurima täpsusega, kasutades selleks spetsiaalselt loodud tarkvara ja riistvara. Paradoksaalsel kombel inimesed loovad neid masinaid ja me kõik ole̤ͧm̵e͆ͩ͞ kuulnud väljendt, et „eksida on inimlik“. Kujutlusvõimega kunstniku kätes võib viga olla inspiratsiooniallikaks, mis juhatab teoseni, millel on märkimisväärne esteetiline tähendus ja ilu. i̸̩̓͏l̀̈u̲̜ͣ͠ Ehkki vead (glitches) ilmnevad s͕̥p͈͟͏o̰͌̆n͓̆́t͑͘a̳ͩ̕a̴͕͚n̨s̙̈́ͨë̖̤lͤ̓ͧt, kasutavad kunstnikud oma loomeprotsessis viga teadlikult, rikkudes andmete koode. Igaüks, kellel on arvuti ja kellel on natuke motivatsiooni, võib h̴̑̓e̅̈́li̵s͖se͈, ͍̋p̜̺̳i̯lTî̩͝ ͍̻̃v̸̻ṍï͞ ̣̤v̤͞i̭̹͜ď͈e̟̼òs͕̽sȩ̰ „viga“ tekitada. Vea kategooriad on meie digitaalses suhtluses selgelt määratletud ja tavapärased: kõla, kaja, viilutamine, painutamine, väänamine, pikslite sortimine ja tuhmistamine. Kui algupärane glitch oli lo-fi, hetkeline ja võib-olla tá͋hͮtͬmaͦtu̶l̢ͪt̉͂ í̃ḻ̣̂us̍, siis tänapäeval on tekkinud teatud nostalgiline ümbermõtestatus, mis muudab „vea esteetika“ meie igapäevase visuaalse keele osaks. Näitus „Vea esteetika“ esitab k҉ͦ̔u͑n̔ͨstn̍́ike̋ loomingut globaalselt areenilt.. Nad töötavad piltide, video ja heliga, omades sütitavat ja leidlikku loovust. C͕u͏r̵̃at̛͙́ed͈̍̉ ͨ͢b͓̻y̏ ̭P̤͜a̸̟u͆͞l͚ ̸̃͢B̺̚e̘̞̻a̼u͟doi͏ͭ͊n͋,̇ P̹̤̍h̠̩͚D̽͋͘ This exhibition is a part of the Pärnu nüüdismuusika päevad and the Pärnu Foto Fest 2020. Equipment needed: *2 CD players with either external playback equipment - or headphones *1-2 Flat Screen Monitor (s) for video art *Printing and Framing for Selected Artworks (there is an alternative to show all artwork on the electronic monitors) Preliminary art for the exhibition is available here: https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/10yo4txzGyeHEgFHeOIsQURmbr6HX6ieg?usp=sharing If Glitch Art/Music is unfamiliar to you, you may find this short document useful: https://www.pbs.org/video/off-book-art-glitch/